Hey Neighbor
by itsyorukun44
Summary: Mary and Susan have a new idea to get Gil to like them. Get their brother to talk to him. Will their plan work?


Hey Neighbor  
Pairing: Johnny Test X Gil Nexdor

Rating: Mature (only for jerk-off. Read my reasoning for the explanation)  
Reason: Because I wanted to express how I feel about the Johnny X Gil thing. Now about the semi-sex scene. They dont have anal sex because obviously the are underage. I dont think it would be a problem on because there is everything on here. But just in case I am keeping the sex scene to just two boys jerking off. I will make it detailed but I wont make it anything more UNLESS you guys want it. I dont want to get any flames or whatever because I am spoiling your childhood. This is purely an expression of how I feel about the couple. Please read and review and sorry for coming back so late. With school and pics, I havent had time to write proper fanfiction in ages.

"What do you want me to do now?" said Johnny. "We had an epiphany?" said Susan. "An epifa-what?" said Johnny. "It means a revealation" said Mary. "What now?" said Johnny not knowing what that word meant either. "We had an Idea" said Susan. "Dont you always have an idea" said Dukey. "Yeah, but this time what we want you to do is simple" said Mary. "What is it? Laser Beams?, Alot of shots? In fact what is the idea for anyway" said Dukey. "This idea is the sure way to get *they sigh dreamily* Gil" said Mary and Susan in unison. "Why do you always ask me for help when you have boy troubles?" said Johnny. "You are the only one he notices" said Susan. "What do you want me to do?" said Johnny sighing. "We want you to go over to his house, get to know his likes and dislikes and report back by Sunday with a full story on Gil" said Mary. "That sounds boring" said Johnny. "Besides I see the guy at school everyday". "We will build you whatever we want. Besides all that you need to do is just hang out with him" said Mary. Johnny thought about it and sighed. "Allright, but when I come back you owe me the best invention my boy mind can come up with" said Johnny. The Test sisters thought about it. "Deal" said Susan and Mary. After they left the lab they went outside and set the camera on Johnny. "You know what to do" said Mary. "Yeah yeah" said Johnny. "I am coming too" said Dukey. "No, he needs absolute mind focus on Gil. You will cause him to go off into his normal ways" said Susan.

"Fine, I will stay but I am gonna be observing as well" said Dukey. "No way dog, you are gonna stay in Johnny's room" said Susan. "Then I am going" said Dukey crossing his arms. "I will be fine. Dont worry about me" said Johnny. "Allright, but when you get back you owe me a big steak." said Dukey. "Allright, deal" said Johnny as he walked next door to the Nexdor's. "I cant wait to see what type of information he gets" said Susan. "Me too" said Mary as the ran back inside. Dukey sighed as he went back inside. "Without Johnny, it is going to be boring here" said Dukey as he climed up the stairs with grief. As Johnny walked towards Gil's house he wondered what"s so special about him. Its Gil this, and Gil that.....maybe it's a girl thing. Once Johnny got to Gil's house he turned the camera on and knocked on Gil's door. "Who is it?" said Gil. "Its Johnny, can I come in?" said Johnny. "Sure, bro" said Gil as he walked towards the door. Once Gil opened the door he saw Johnny. "Hey Johnny, how can I help you." said Gil. "My family is acting crazy, so do you mind if I stay with you?" said Johnny. "Sure, my parents are gone for the weekend so you can spend the weekend here with me. By then your family should have calmed down" said Gil. "Why are you wearing that robe?" said Johnny. Gil wore a dark red robe with dark blue accents and a matching dark blue robe. His tan skin was lightly shimmered with water from the shower he just toke. His hair was wet and seemed to glow from the steam that was fading away lightly.

"Just got finished taking a shower." said Gil. "Oh okay" said Johnny as he walked inside. "I will take you to my room" said Gil as he walked upstairs. Johnny walked upstairs with him. He made sure the camera got the pictures of Gil. Back in the Test's lab, the Test sisters saw the footage coming in. "Awww look its Baby Gil. He was so cute" said Mary. "Yeah, but look at his butt in that robe" said Susan blushing. "Thats our brother" said Mary and Susan. Dukey stood outside of the lab. "Aww man I miss my friend now" said Dukey whining. Once Gil and Johnny got to his room, Johnny noticed the bunnies and girly things in his room. "Dude, whats up with this room? Dont you have any video games?" said Johnny feeling like he walked into his sister's room. "Nah bro, hold on I need to change" said Gil as he dropped his robe to reveal a nude body. Johnny couldnt look away at the man's body. His camera was focused on the backside of Gil. Anyone watching the video could see his nude body, from the firm and tan butt to his nice legs. Gil grabbed a pair of briefs from his drawer and put them on. Now maybe it was from the viewer's perspective but it seemed like Gil was putting on an exhibition.

Dukey sat outside the Test sisters' lab before he heard a huge "THUMP" on the ground. "Mary!! Susan!!" said Dukey as he banged on the door till it finally open. "That never worked before" said Dukey as he ran to the Test Sisters who were passed out from the hotness of Gil. "Mary? Susan?.....hello??" said Dukey before he turned around to the monitor projecting the footage from Johnny's camera. "Oh my..." said Dukey as he wathced the video. Gil slipped the underwear over his package, that was unconspicuously becoming hard. "Johnny, you okay?" said Gil as he put his cargo pants on. "Yeah...." said Johnny, who was really intoxicated by him for some reason. After Gil finally finished getting dressed he sat down on his bed. "So Johnny, what did you want to do?" said Gil smiling. His window was slightly blown open from the cool wind outside. The sunlight hit Gil right as his hair seemed to shine from the light. "Did you mind if I got to know you better?" said Johnny. "Sure, sit down" said Gil as he patted his bed. Johnny walked over and sat down. "So what did you want to know?" said Gil. "I uh...I dont know. What do you like?" said Johnny. His voice seemed flustered but he didnt know why. He likes girls.....but the way he is acting is how he acted towards Sissy and Janet, when he liked them. As Gil talked, Johny couldnt help but notice his lips as he talked. Gil smelt really good and he had a pretty shade of blue for eyes. "-and thats about it." said Gil. Johnny nodded. Gil looked outside and saw the sun setting.

"I should probably order dinner. Is Pizza fine?" said Gil. "Y-yeah" said Johnny. "Allright" said Gil as he went downstairs to order dinner. "Dukey to Johnny, Dukey to Johnny" said Dukey into the camera. "Dukey?!" said Johnny. "Whatcha say?" said Gil. "Nothing Gil" said Johnny. "M'kay" said Gil as he placed the order. "Whats wrong?" said Johnny softly into the camera. "Well nothing, except you have a crush on him" said Dukey. "What do you mean, of course I do not" said Johnny. "Riiight, so why did I see you focusing on Gil's lips" said Dukey. " What, bad camera focus?" said Johnny. "Uh-huh. Remember you are here for Susan and Mary. Think about it. If you try any funny business they will torture us forever" said Dukey. "What?" said Gil walking inside. Johnny threw the camera against a wall. "What was that dude?" said Gil. "Just an annoying bug" said Johnny. "Johnny! Johnny!!!" said Dukey before he heard the weak moans of Susan and Mary. "Wh-what happened" said Susan waking up. "You passed out from seeing him nude" said Dukey. "Wait, where did the reception go?" said Mary. "Your camera was messed up" said Dukey. "Man, I knew we should have just gone over there ourselves. We need to retrieve our brother" said Mary. "No, no It will seem too conspicuous if we just show up over there unannounced. We are strangers to Gil" said Susan. "Shoot, what can we do?" said Mary. "I guess we can wait it out. Hopefully Johnny wont screw this up" said Mary. Dukey sighed. "I hope he doesnt do anything too brash" said Dukey.

After the pizza got there and the boys ate they turned on the TV in the living room and watched scary movies. "This one is my favorite" said Johnny. As the movie went on, Gil turned away from the TV, while Johnny was wathcing it with vigor. "Awww did you see that guy's head pop off" said Johnny. Gill slightly nodded before he saw the monster kill the guy. Gil yelped and held Johnny close, putting his head into Johnny's chest. Johnny was slightly thrown off guard for a moment. "I take it you dont like scary movies then?" said Johnny rubbing Gil's back. Gil shook his head no. Johnny turned the channel. "You can look up now" said Johnny smiling. Once Gil looked up, he saw Johnny's eyes looking into his. Gil couldnt stop looking into the oceans in Johnny's cornea. Gil started to lean in, looking like he was about to kiss Johnny. "Wait, Gil.....I cant. This isnt right" said Johnny as he bent his head down. "What do you mean?" said Gil. "I mean, I was sent over here by my sisters. They have liked you ever since you they were kids. If I did this, this would hurt them alot." said Johnny. "You mean the same sisters who use you for their own games." said Gil. Johnny gasped. "I may ignore them, but I know what they do to you" said Gil. Gil grabbed Johnny and kissed him passionately. Johnny pulled back. "Gil wait" said Johnny. "Its not like that, I mean I know what you are saying but..." said Johnny. Gil held Johnny and pulled him in. "I dont even know what this is." said Johnny. "I like Sissy, and yet....you are...." said Johnny. Gil looked down on him.

"Johnny bro" said Gil as he stroked Johnny's flaming hair. "I cant...." said Johnny as he ran outside. He ran back to his house. When Johnny got inside his house he ran upstairs and went to his room. "Johnny stop running in the house!!" said Hugh. "Something is not right with him....A mother knows" said Lila. "I agree. We should send him to a camp" said Hugh. "No, I mean emotionally wrong" said Lila. Hugh started to laugh. "Johnny....emotional......HAH" said Hugh as he kept on laughing. " Yeah, I guess you are right" said Lila. Johnny was in the room face down. "I dont even know.....why it felt so good." said Johnny imagining Gil. He kept remembering the kiss. Gil smelt so good, and he felt so good. Why are good things always forbidden? Johnny then heard his door open. "Go Away!" said Johnny. "Johnny...." said Susan and Mary as they walked in with Dukey. Johnny laid on the bed. "He likes bunnies, smelling things and sun bathing." said Johnny. "We heard everything." said Mary saddened. "I told him I couldnt, you guys liked him." said Johnny. "What about Sissy, she still likes you?" said Dukey. "I dont know...." said Johnny. "I wish I could....choose" "We can help you with that" said Susan. "If it involves me with experiments I am not in the mood" said Johnny. "Go to him......It is clear who likes who" said Mary. "But what about you and Susan" said Johnny. "There are other fish in the sea" said Mary. "Please dont torture him for- What?!?" said Dukey surprised at what he just heard.

"You arent going to kill him...poison him?" said Dukey. "No. It took alot of guts what Johnny did. If we really liked him we would have done it ourselves." said Mary. "Besides, this is one thing we didnt think about. Which one of us would have got him?" said Susan. Johnny got back up and ran downstairs, out the door and to Gil's house. "Johnny stop running in the house" said Hugh. "And now I feel that he feels better." said Lila. "See I told you that there was nothing wrong with him." said Hugh. "Yeah" said Lila. Johnny next door and knocked on the door. When Gil answered he saw Johnny out of breath. "I knew you would come back" said Gil smiling. Johnny hugged him and Gil carried him inside. When they got back on the sofa, Gil kissed Johnny with that same passion he had before. Both of the boys' hard on's rubbed on each other as the two made up. "I still dont know about all of this....I have never had sex, or even kissed a boy before." said Johnny blushing. "Did you want to just jerk off then" said Gil as he took of his pants and underwear to reveal a hard on. For a teen he had a nice sized cock. Gil was about 8 inches, or at least thats how Johnny saw it. Johnny, however, was about 5 and 3/4 inches. "You can touch it" said Gil as he sat down and faced Johnny.

Johnny gulped as he reached for the cock. Once he grabbed it, he felt it twitch a little. Gil's cock was so warm and big. "Gil, you are so big" said Johnny as he shyly rubbed the cock. "T-thanks, Johnny" said Gil. He leaned over slowly as he took of Johnny's pants. Johnny stopped jerking Gil's dick off as he felt new hands around his private area. Johnny's face was painted scarlet as he then felt Gil take his briefs off to reveal his cock standing up. "Trust me, Johnny" said Gil as he then grabbed Johnny's dick. "This is bigger than mine when I was eleven years' old" said Gil as he started to rub Johnny's dick. Johnny put his hand back around Gil's dick and they both were jerking each other off. "This feels.....pretty good.." said Johnny looking into Gil's eyes. Gil smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the flaming haired boy. Their tongues intertwined as they jerked each other off. Johnny's body had so much heat from the passion and embarrassment flowing through his blood.

"I have an idea" said Gil as he got ontop of Johnny. "Wait....dont you need a condom before you enter me" said Johnny nervously. "I am not going to enter you, but I am going to jerk both of us off" said Gil as he then rubbed his cock against Johnny's. The pressure and friction of Gil rubbing against him made Johnny's pre leak faster. "This feels so good" said Johnny as he wrapped his arms around Gil. "I knew this *unf* would work. You just gotta trust me" said Gil as he frotted with Johnny more. Their precum acted as perfect lubricant. Gill then stuck his hand down between them and grabbed the dicks. "If you do it together then you will feel much better" said Gil. Johnny was moaning loudly as he had never felt this pleasure before. He may have jerked off before but this new sensation of jerking off with another dude, especially when he is ontop of you, made Johnny feel so vulnerable and new. "Gil..." said Johnny as he leaned up and kissed Gil. Gil then pumped the cocks faster with force, wanting them to achieve a nice shot.

Johnny and Gil rubbed their cocks against each other as Gil jerked the cocks off. "Gil....I am" said Johnny. "Me too....lets do it together" said Gil as they both moaned loudly and shot their load together. As they came, the come covered the two boy's bodies. Once they finished coming they laid on the sofa together. They both were breathing heavy from the release they just shared. "So what do you think is going to happen now?" said Johnny. "I dont know, but I will be here." said Gil. "Next time, did you want me to suck you off" said Johnny. "We can go as fast or slow as you want me to. I want you to have the best pleasure you can acheive" said Gil. "Thanks Gil" said Johnny as they kissed again. "Your scent will freshen my noise everytime I see you" said Gil. "Same here buddy" said Johnny. Once Johnny got off of Gil, they both looked down and saw that they were hard again. 'Round two" said Gil as he put both of his hands on Johnny. "Your on" said Johnny as they both sat back on the sofa and started to jerk off again.

~end

Epilogue

A thud was heard from the Test Sisters' lab. Dukey ran downstairs and came inside the lab to see Mary and Susan passed out with an uber nosebleed from their spying. "Whats so wrong about the audio" said Dukey as he picked up the Earphones. "Johnny, bro your mouth is so wet" said Gil. The sounds of Gil moaning and Johnny slurping Gil's dick were heard through the earphones. Dukey put down the earphones and then stood up. "Now that Is wrong....." said Dukey as he feel back on the floor from the hot sex he heard through the earphones. Hugh and Lila walked pass the girls lab. " Mary and Susan, lights out" said Hugh. Lila looked across the window and saw Gil's light on. "I wonder what those two boys are doing" said Lila before she paused. "You dont think......." said Lila to herself. "You dont think what?" said Hugh. "Well...what do boys usually do at sleep overs" said Lila. "Oh you know....boy stuff" said Hugh. "Come along honey" said Hugh before he saw Lila pass out. "Honey......honey!!" said Hugh trying to wake Lila up.

~!End for real!~


End file.
